theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoda
Yoda was the host character for the first Ambush game, Disturbance in the Jedi Temple. After the jedi defeated the sith, Yoda moved on to be the master of the order and remain in charge of the jedi temple. Jedi Master Yoda is the oldest, wisest and strongest of all Jedi Knights in the Jedi Order and the Galaxy. In the Fifth game Yoda only severd as a supporting character in the story. He returned in Haters of the Jedi II. He might cameo in The War on Middle-Earth. The Jedi Temple Yoda is the host of The Jedi Temple Game. In the game, after Nearly al of the Jedi are killed in a massive bombing, Yoda suspects there have been Jedi turned to the Darkside. With the assistance of Captain Tater, Yoda forces the Jedi to vote amognst themselves to discover who the Sith. On the First day, Yoda was very much displeased to find out the Jedi accidentaly voted off a fellow jedi, Master Windu. Kit fisto was murdered on Day 2. Finally, on Day 3, it was revealed Plo Koon was a Sith. Ahsoka Tano was arrested the next day but was actually a Jedi. The final sith, Anakin Skywalker was arrested on Day 5. Tater's Assistant attempted to kill Yoda in revenge but Tater sacrificed himself and the Assistant was executed. The Tale of Omega Yoda will return for this game, which is a sequel to the Jedi Temple Game and all the other games Potato's hosted. Yoda will be one of three host characters. Haters Haters of the Jedi I Pindus Zwerves assembled a team of people he believed to hate the Jedi. They decided to attack the Jedi Temple and kill Yoda. But three of them (Darth Maul, Boba Fett, and Sev) did not hate the Jedi. They worked together to overthrow the Hates. After Zwerves killed Maul and Sev, he believed Fett was a Hater and he, Vind, and Fett attacked the Temple. But Fett alerted Jedi Master Yoda who attacked Zwerves and Vindi with the help of Fett. Yoda and Fett were victorious and protected the Temple from Haters. Haters of the Jedi II Yoda was a main villian in the upcoming sequel of Haters of the jedi. Sith Temple Yoda was only briefly seen in The Sith Temple Game. Sometime after the Jedi were nearly wiped out by Wizards and the power of the One Ring, Yoda traveled to Earth and was drunk in a bar in Las Vegas, Nevada. He was killed by Shelob, who was sent to murder him by the Wizard Community. Rise of the Sabotuers After some of the most terrible events some men had ever witnessed the remaining players and characters of Rise of the Saboteurs returned with a Republic Gunship to Yoda's Jedi Cruiser "The GreenFinch" Here Yoda greeted the survivors and told them they were finally save. After several hours Yoda was proven wrong as one of the survivors, Stimpy Bigshield(portrayed by Siblings) turned out to be the last remaining Saboteur and sabotaged the whole cruiser. The Cruiser was froced to be evacuated immediately and Yoda waited infront of the escape until everyone was inside. When everyone was inside Yoda launched the Pod himself. Yoda had met Ravi-idej countless times during his visits to the Jedi Temple. He knew from the beginning he was Force-sensitive but Jedi Master Zhan Fray , Ravi's best friend, didn't want to let him know. It was kept from him for years until Fray died during the crash on Morzux. Yoda agreed on Ravi staying at the Jedi Temple and be trained as a Jedi even at this late age. Rise of The Infiltrators Yoda appeared again in the sequel to Saboteurs: "Rise of The Infiltrators" Here Yoda, together with the rest of the Jedi Council, and Anakin, gave Ravi the mission to go and retrieve the secret plans on Batinee. He wasn't seen again until the very end of the game where and Obi-wan woke up the survivors of the Infiltrator ordeal before leaving the room and out of they're lives forever. Category:Characters Category:Host character Category:Unplayable character Category:The Jedi Temple Game Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:The Tale of Omega